Things have changed for me
by LissaOzera
Summary: Brendon and Spencer try to cope with losing two of their members...Is Spencer and Brendon really over the fact that Ryan and Jon are gone? Will Panic! at the Disco ever Reform? Yes this IS Youi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my First Panic! At the Disco Fan-fiction...So yep…..**

He felt alone in some way. Not just because Ryan and Jon had left, but because he was actually alone in his house. Spencer looked up from his lap top, reading a lot of fan fiction containing him and Brendon, and sighed. Brendon would be coming over soon for a movie date. Every Friday night they would watch a new movie that came out on DVD. It used to be him and Ryan or him and Jon, but they gave up on that when Ryan and Jon became "The Young Veins". Spencer still called them once a week and was now friends with Nick, Nick and Andy. It was awkward but Spencer didn't mind. He still needed to get the movie, Brendon would get the popcorn and they would order a pizza. Spencer grabbed his keys and walked outside to his car. He knew he only had a few minutes before Brendon would show up but he didn't care. He drove down the road jamming out to The Cab. It was weird for him to listen to them when he didn't even Like Alex Marshall. Spencer picked out a simple movie and drove back to his house. Once he arrived Brendon pulled in to the driveway behind him.

"Hey Spencer" He said getting out of the car. Spencer said nothing and waved to him smiling. "What's up? You not usually this quiet" Brendon seemed worried about his drummer. Spencer was usually telling him about the plot of the movie he had gotten. "Look, Spence... I'm upset too… but we can't let that ruin our movie night now can we?" He said smiling.

"No…" He replied looking down.

"Then cheer up… they are still our friends… just not out Band-mates…" Brendon put his hands on Spencer's cheeks and smiled. "Let's go watch that movie, Drummer boy" He released Spencer's face and walked in to the small house. Spencer sighed and followed him. "So what movie is it this week?" Brendon asked.

"Lovely Bones" He said quietly. It came out the week before this and Spencer was dying to see it. He walked in to the kitchen and put the Popcorn in the Microwave oven.

"Yes… Thanks Roy" Brendon hung up the phone "Roy's working tonight, Spencer. It's on the house" He laughed and sat on the couch. Spencer put the movie in the DVD player and sat next to Brendon.

"So… This is a movie about a girl who is murdered…" Spencer began. "Then her dad-"

"Tries to find her murderer…I've read the book…" Brendon said looked down. Spencer could feel the awkwardness between them. He liked spending Time with Brendon but wished it was like the old times…with Jon and Ryan with them. Those days were over now, they needed to move on. From the way it seemed, Brendon certainly had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is Chapter two! I have already gotten people begging for it….. It's mostly Focusing on Ryan and Jon now so…**

Jon put his bass down on the stand. Until five minutes ago Jon had forgotten it was Friday. He sighed and looked at the clock. Brendon and Spencer would be watching a movie by now. Staring at the clock reminded him of their "Nine in the Afternoon" Video. He smiled to himself and started humming while walking in to his kitchen. While rummaging through his fridge his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. Someone on the other end laughed.

"Jon! I-it's Spencer!" The voice said, nervously. Jon froze. He knew that Spencer was hosting the movie night and the next week would be Brendon but Jon had never thought Spencer would want to talk to him or Ryan ever again.

"Spencer! Hey man, I thought Brendon was coming over for a movie?" A second voice laughed in the background. Spencer was on speaker phone.

"I am here, J-walk!" Brendon replied. "We just had a crazy Idea, How about You, Ryan, Nick, Nick and Andy come over and we all go out to the drive-in!"

"Yeah, I mean none of us have anything better to do" Spencer agreed. Jon bit his bottom lip.

"Actually… I was getting ready to leave. We're, The Young Vein's and I, are finishing up a new song." There was silence for a few long seconds.

"I see… Well… next week then?" Brendon asked. Spencer was still unable to talk. "I'll call Ry, later and talk it over with him…"

"Okay then, um… I guess I'll see you guy's later… Bye Spence…." Jon said, wondering what was wrong with Spencer. He knew telling Brendon this had broke his heart, but Jon was worried about the awkwardness between them and the new three.

"Bye..."Spencer said in a monotone voice. Jon hung up the phone and set it on the charger. It hurt Jon to just reject Brendon's offer, but he felt he had to. Jon walked towards the stairs up to his bedroom, when a knock was at the door. Jon answered it, and Ryan walked in.

"I almost drove to Spencer's…" He said sadly. Ryan loved going to Spencer's for the movie night. "I got a movie for us to watch" He held up a small bag and looked in to Jon's eyes. Jon sighed.

"Get in the damn car, Ry. I'm calling them…" Ryan looked confused at Jon and walked out to the car. Jon grabbed his keys and texted Spencer. He knew it would be weird with Brendon trying to get some from Ryan, when it would just be too weird for them both to even think about it. Ryan was still clueless about the whole thing that he just let Jon do what he wanted. Jon pulled in to Spencer's Driveway.

"This is…" Ryan said looking at the house number. Jon nodded. "You didn't…" Jon shook his head.

"Nah, they called and asked if we would go to the Drive-in, so were picking them up." Jon smiled and got out of the car. Before he got to the front door, Brendon ran outside and hugged him.

"J-walk! Ry! This is awesome you guys!" Brendon smiled. Ryan hesitantly got out of the car, his mind reeling. Spencer walked out of the house. To Ryan, he looked just about as skinny as himself.

"Eat a damn sandwich" Ryan joked and hugged Spencer laughing.

"Shut up, man" Spencer said smiling. They were happy to be together. There was only one thing missing, the movie. Spencer remembered when Brent was in the band, he always wanted to sit in the front when it came to the drive-in, and was so demanding. Jon, however, was not like that; he let Brendon in the front even if it was his turn.

"Thanks for inviting us… "Jon said hugging Spencer for a third time.

"No problem, Jon…So where is T.Y.V. tonight?" Jon looked questionably at Brendon.

"Who?"

"The Young Veins" Spencer said laughing. Jon laughed.

"Nah, this is a Panic! at the Disco night… the four of us..." Ryan said happily. Brendon looked at Spencer and smiled. This was going to be a good night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update….been busy and grounded…ugh…..So here you go…..**

Brendon drove to the drive-in and paid for the four of them. Jon and Spencer sat in the back and Ryan sat shot-gun. Before leaving, Jon had called "Shot-gun!" Brendon, Ryan and Spencer said "Wedding" at the same time. After a few seconds they all laughed. The theater was showing some boring movie that none of them would like, but it was the only thing open. Brendon didn't mind it but he still wanted Ryan and Jon to be happy. It wasn't easy, but he had to try. After parking, Brendon got out and got the former bands favorite drinks and movie night snacks. On his way back to the car Alex Deleon, one of their friends, called Brendon's name.

"Urie!" Alex called. "Come here!" Brendon shook his head and Alex Marshall laughed.

"He's on a date with the band, how cute" The three men in the car began to laugh. "Come on Urie, Just for a few?" Brendon sighed and walked over.

"Hey Alex, Alex, and Singer." Alex Deleon's nickname was always singer to Brendon and the band. "What are the odds you'd be here". Singer laughed.

"We got bored, so we followed you". Alex Marshall said to Brendon, who was blushing.

"Nice…" Brendon replied. Ryan called for him. "I got to go…text you layer then" Brendon turned around and almost ran back to the car.

"What was that, Bren? We started to sing 'The car broke down' song, we got so bored." Jon joked. Ryan Laughed.

"Put that on your next CD, It's a hit already" he smiled. Brendon nodded. They got back in the car and Jon began to hum an unfamiliar tune.

"What's that Jon?" Brendon Asked. Jon shrugged.

"A little song I'm working on, nothing special" Ryan smiled.

"Jon's a good singer to be honest." Spencer looked at Ryan.

"If you say-"

"Shut up!" Jon said. "The movie is starting" They all looked at the screen and watched the movie. After the first hour, Brendon placed one arm around Ryan's shoulder. Ryan blushed and kept his eyes on the movie. Brendon's heart raced. _Should I make my usual move on him? Or what…_ he thought. Brendon couldn't think. He could barley breathe. He tried to stay calm, but with Ryan sending his heart in to little spazes, it was really heard to.

**This one sucks….I know….. nice comments please**


End file.
